How we began x
by GeorgiaLeighLovex
Summary: This will take you back to the beginning, but this time, the beginning is a little different, along with all that follows x


Elena Gilbert sat in her History lesson on a frosty morning, dreaming of the past and what it must have been like for girls her age in the early 19th century, or even farther back than that. It wasn't rare for her mind to wonder, she always did so in her History lessons.

Mr. Karos, her teacher, had been discussing what the medicene and health had been like back in those days, and how most people wouldn't have survived because they didn't have half the medical appliances and medicenes that we had these days.

Elena found History truly fascinating, something her fellow cheerleader friends and her family found interesting about her. It's not everyday you meet a 17 year old girl who's so in the past that she forgets she lives in the present.

Although sometimes that can be a bad thing, like when you think of past bad relationships, past mistakes and losing your parents, something Elena still remembered today, as if it happened last night.

When Elena came back to the present, she noticed a folded up piece of paper on her desk. She looked around curiously and spotted her best friend, Caroline, staring at her with a pointed expression.

Elena unfolded the paper and read what was written.

_Everyone's talking about the new students today! Apparently they are H.O.T! Maybe it's time you got over a certain someone and found somebody new ;) And, since there're two, we can have one each! Bonnie has your brother, she don't need anyone!_

_xoxo, C 3_

A large smile appeared on Elena's face, she knew Caroline would make a big deal out of new boys coming to the school.

~3~

"Have you seen the new guys yet?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Caroline, no, I haven't! I don't feel like stalking the newbies."

"Awh c'mon, they're supposed to be super hot. Apparently, they already have every girl under their spell..."

Bonnie suddenly joined in, "But, this is only their first day?"

Caroline grinned, "I know! That's why we need to see them!"

Elena suddenly saw two things, both of which made her heart slam into her chest and turn to gooey mush.

She saw the two most gorgeous boys that she has ever seen, even more gorgeous than any model or actor she's looked at!

One of the boys was tall, slim looking with nice looking muscles, his hair was stuck up and he had a quite rectangular face with a hard jaw, but it made him look drop dead gorgeous. He was very pale and his eyes looked sweet, his whole manner was sweet.

The other boy however was different, he was also tall, but the muscles were a bit more defined. He had longish black hair and a permanent seductive face, with eyes that screamed trouble, the kind of trouble you wanted to get into. He seemed more gaurded and dangerous than the other. He, was also very pale like the other boy.

Must be the new boys, Elena thought.

"I found them." Elena announced loudly.

Caroline and Bonnie immediatly looked towards where Elena was looking, and both their eyes widened and both their jaws dropped a little. Basically, all three girls were staring at the boys with wide eyes, dropped jaws and all probably had saliva dripping from their chin.

~3~ Damon's P.O.V~

Ugh, school.

I fucking hate this place, always have, always will!

I look around at all the students and wonder what the hell they're all smiling about, this place is like hell on earth, so dull and boring.

It's about glad I got here just in time to start the party!

"Stefan, what do you say to a little...break in?" I smirked at my little brother, only little by a few seconds, but still little.

Stefan turned to look at me, dissapointment always in his eyes. "Damon, we're new here, let's not go to prison on the first day, hm?"

"Ugh, no fun, you need to learn baby brother! Look at all the things we could destroy, and that includes the girls." I used my signature smirk as a strawberry blonde passed me, in return I received a high pitched giggle and a rush of blood to the face, mmm...

"Damon!" I heard baby brother yell, dude needed to relax!

"Man, I can't get my sexy on if you constantly yell at me."

Stefan only rolled his eyes and looked around, and suddenly a look came into his eyes that I had not seen in quite some time- Shock.

"...I-it can't be..."

I turned to where he was staring and froze myself. What the absolute fuck!

~3~ Elena's P.O.V~

It took me, Caroline and Bonnie quite some time before we could look away from the boys we had seen. We found out their names were Damon and Stefan Salvatore, aren't those just sexy gorgeous names?

At this time, I was walking along the school field about to head into the gym for cheerleading, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed by four strong hands and dragged off.

"Hey! G-get off!" I tried my best to scream, kick and punch, but who ever these people were, they were just too strong!

Suddenly, I was pushed against a wall behind the school, and stood infront of me were the Salvatore brothers, both with their arms crossed, eyes scolding and stances locked.

"...Uhm...hey?" WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKING SAY?

The one who I think was Damon growled, yes, growled. "Don't play that innocent shit with us, Katherine. What are you doing here?"

...Who...the hell was Katherine?

"...Uhm, I think you have me mistaken. I'm Elena Gilbert." I hated my last name, maybe one day it'll be Elena Salvatore...nom.

The one who I assumed as Stefan looked at my face, making me feel tingly all over. "...Damon, that isn't Katherine."

Damon turned to Stefan and they both shared a pause, and suddenly both looked very guilty.

"Awh shit," Damon seemed to enjoy swearing, "I'm sorry, baby brother sometimes enjoys kidnapping young girls and calling them different names. Forgive us, Elena?"

And suddenly, I was staring into Damon's eyes. They seemed...so intense, dark, mischevious. Nothing like my doe eyes, just dull and boring, like me.

"Don't go falling for my good looks now." Damon's mocking tone knocked me out of my haze, and I found myself blushing. "Sorry, u-uhm...can I go to gym, now?"

Stefan smiled kindly at me and nodded, "Yes. And, don't listen to Damon, I dont kidnap young girls and call them different names."

"...Awesome. It...was nice meeting you both." I smiled at them one last and rushed to gym.

I had no idea what had happened back there, but somethings tugged at my mind. Who was this Katherine girl and...why did they think she was me?

And, more importantly. What the hell did she do to make them both so pissy?

~3~ Damon's P.O.V

"Dude, she was totally checking me out!"

"No she wasn't, she was just looking at you, with disgust!"

"You heard her heart beating, Stefan, a human's heart does not beat that fast without some sort of cause. Now, admit it, she has feelings for me, not you."

Me and baby brother have been having this argument since we got home from school, no, I mean hell.

Ever since meeting the little human girl, she's been all over my mind. And that is shit scary, because I don't think of girls unless I'm about to either drink from them or shag them.

So, what is it with this Elena Gilbert girl?

Stefan sighed, "I think it has something to do with the fact that she looks like Katherine."

I found myself pausing, "...Ok, I didn't think I had said that out loud. But I guess, that makes sense, seeing as we both loved the ice queen and all. Does this mean we're going to become sibling rivals again over a girl?"

Stefan glanced at me, a small smile on his lips. "Dear brother, you're forgetting. Girls like boys who pay attention, ravish them and promise them everything they want. They don't want boys who shag, drink and leave."

Smart one, that baby brother of mine.

"Well, Steffy, what if Elena likes a bad boy, and isn't looking for commitment?" I saw Stefan's gaurd shudder,

He hadn't thought of that.

~3~Stefan's P.O.V~

I can't let my brother get Elena.

I know, for a fact, that my brother would only use her to make me jealous and to satisfy his own needs.

But, I was already hatching a plan.

There're plently of beautiful girls around Mystic Falls, and no doubt Damon will try and get with every single one of them, it's kind of what he does for a living, what he's always done since we were changed.

I heard a student mention a dance at the school, some sort of big thing that loads of people went to, danced at and then at the end, they'd have a slow dance at the end of the night between the couples who went together.

My plan is, a beautiful girl will just so happen to catch Damon's eye, dragging his attention away from Elena, so that I could make my move and ask her to the dance. Then, when the end of the night comes, and Damon is off with his girl, me and Elena will sneak off, get to know eachother and hopefully, start something between us.

It's a tricky thing to try and find someone that Damon will fall for, but I already have someone in mind. One of Elena's friends, the blonde one, she seems like the type that Damon would chase after.

I smiled as I thought of my plan, I think this will all go in my favour. Damon will not have Elena, simple as.

~3~ Narrator P.O.V

When Wednesday came around, almost every student at Mystic Falls had a date to the Spring Dance, something that has been in the making since last year's spring dance, one of which Elena would never forget.

She had lost her virginity, at last year's spring dance. Although yes she was quite young, she wanted to have the experience with her ex boyfriend, Matt. He was gracious, slow, romantic and a little fumbly, but in the end, they had a perfect night, which was followed by quite a few more.

Only Caroline and Bonnie knew about what had happened, and so did Elena's aunt, Jenna. They all teased, giggled and discussed it when Caroline and Bonnie slept over Elena's one night. Jenna simply smiled at the girls, recalling how she'd done the exact same thing when she lost it to one of her old boyfriends.

But now, to Elena, the dance is just another party she'll attend and watch her friends make out with their dates and then dance at midnight, whilst she stuck to the back of the hall, swaying and moving to the breeze.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, again.

"No let go! Stefan, Damon, if this is you, I swear-!"

"Woa, call down Elena." Caroline laughed and moved to stand infront of Elena, suspicion and joy in her eyes, with some exitement.

"C-caroline, its you! Oh...thank goodness!" Elena sucked at hiding things...

"Elena, why did you say both Stefan and Damon's name? I didn't think you knew them..."

Elena sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of this. So, she told all of Monday's events to Caroline, and had the satisfaction of watching her friend's eyes widen and her mouth drop.

"No way! And you didn't think to tell me this yesterday!" Caroline couldn't believe this, how come every hot guy decides to like Elena? Sure, the girl was pretty, but she was damaged! No guy wants that!

"It slipped from my mind, Caroline. Why do you look so...happy?"

_Oh shit,_ Caroline thought, she almost forgot!

"You'll never guess who asked me to the dance! DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE!"

About 10 girls in ear shot either screamed, cried or threw a full on tantrum in despair at hearing Caroline. Most guys quickly moved in to try and make the girls theirs, whilst Elena just smiled at her friend, feeling happy for her, and a little jealous.

Elena had thought of Damon all night last night, just laying in bed with his eyes plastered in her mind. She never did that with Matt, she never just layed there and thought of him, she never gushed about him, she never constantly wished he was with her, holding her in his arms.

It was never true love, but it was something worth fighting for.

Elena sighed and recalled last night's thoughts, and the dream that followed...

THE DREAM ~ 3~

_Elena woke up on a warm sunny beach, somewhere that definatly was not Mystic Falls._

_Her eyes glanced around, tracing every patch of sunlight, every peice of sand, every rock, every tree, every wave that graced the soft, warm sand._

_Elena had never been somewhere so beautiful, she had never seen such splender. And it all seemed to become a thousand times more beautiful when her eyes landed on Damon Salvatore, stood in the ocean with his back to her curious gaze._

_He felt her eyes on him and naturally, a shudder rippled through his cold, dead body. Always so curious, even though she's the doppleganger of pure evil, she's the most perfect thing to him._

_Her heartbeat, her smile, her features, her doe eyes and even her hair, they all intoxicate him. All of her intoxicates him. _

_He heard her stand up and come towards him in the water, gentle noises could be heard as the water rippled around her, making the peaceful air seem a bit more calm and collected._

_"Damon, where are we...?" Her voice trembled, something Elena was surprised of. Why was she so weak around him?_

_Damon slowly turned to her and was taken aback by her beauty, stood in a gorgeous white dress, now half wet due to the water cascading around her thighs._

_"My beautiful Elena, we're on our honeymoon..." Damon smiled at his bride and held her in a tight embrace, breathing in her intoxicating scent and smoothing her fine hair._

_Elena felt stupid, how could she forget their wedding? The most beautiful wedding in the world! Followed by the most amazing honeymoon night, which explained how she woke on the beach._

_"Oh my husband, I love you...more than anything..."_

_"And to you, Mrs. Salvatore...I shall always be devoted too...forever and always..."_

_With that said, they shared the most passionate kiss, a kiss that could make the Devil himself blush redder than his skin..._

END OF THE DREAM~

"EARTH TO ELENA FRICKEN GILBERT!"

Elena snapped out of her daze and looked at Caroline. A sheepish smile crossed her face.

"Sorry hun, I was thinking about...cheerleading moves." It was easy for her to lie, she just hoped her face wasn't beet red.

"Uhu sure, now come on! We need dresses!" Caroline grabbed her friend's wrist and ran towards her car, beaming hugely.


End file.
